My Angel, My Only
by OnEaglesWings
Summary: Story set in Harry's 6th year when he finally realizes his true feelings for Ginny, but something has changed about her, for the worse. Is it too late for a relationship to form?
1. Don't Mess With My Friends

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Don't sue! I have no money anyway. : )  
  
My first fic. Not terrific, I'm sure, but I hope it's enjoyable. Well, read away!  
  
~*~My Angel, My Only~*~  
  
*~ Don't Mess With My Friends~*  
  
The bright sun illuminated the Hogwarts grounds that early spring day. Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sat outside as they attempted to complete their Potions essay.  
  
"I give up!", Ron said as he threw his hands into the air. "What in bloody Hell is a Belladonna?", he asked. Hermione, who had already completed two rolls of parchment, sighed as she gave Ron an exasperated look.  
  
"Don't you ever pay attention in Potions class, Ron?", she asked.  
  
" 'Mione, Do you really expect me to listen to Snape's endless rambles on the importance of potions in the Wizarding world?", was his response.  
  
"Well, if you'd like to pass, then I suppose you should." With reluctance, however, she went over to assist him.  
  
Harry, who, unlike Hermione, had stopped writing at the required one roll of parchment, moved to sit under the shade of a nearby tree. Almost every Hogwarts student was out on the grounds on this beautiful Saturday. But somebody was missing. Where was Ginny?  
  
He frowned as he looked around. She was nowhere to be found. He turned to ask Ron where she was. Before he got the chance, however, Ginny came hurriedly out of the castle, looking distraught. Harry told his friends that he would be right back and he walked quickly over to her.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter?", he said as he reached her.  
  
"It's nothing.", was her response.  
  
"Don't even try it, Gin. Tell me."  
  
"It's...it's Draco.", she said.  
  
"What did the bloody prat do now?", asked Harry.  
  
"He...he tried to...", she trailed off. But Harry didn't need her to finish to understand. He told her to stay there and rushed past her into the castle.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Harry!", she yelled to him as he disappeared from sight, though she already knew he would.  
  
Harry wandered around the castle. Where was Draco? The fact that he was nearly blind with rage did not help in his search. How dare he do that to Ginny! After nearly 15 minutes of searching he spotted him down the hall. He was having a good laugh with Crabbe and Goyle. The fact that it was most likely about the situation that had occurred just minutes before enraged Harry further, and he charged at Draco.  
  
Draco didn't realize this until Harry was merely a few feet away, and before he could even yell, he was knocked roughly into a suit of armor. Crabbe and Goyle rolled up their sleeves, both ready to take a swing at Harry, but Draco stopped them before they could.  
  
"What's your problem, Potter?', he said, wincing as he got to his feet.  
  
"My problem!? My problem, Malfoy!?", Harry nearly screamed. "What's your problem!? Harassing Ginny like that?" Draco merely chuckled.  
  
"All this over that? She was practically begging for it, what with that tight shirt and short skirt!" Harry immediately took a swing at Draco, hitting him right between the eyes. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been bystanders during the verbal spar, moved in. Draco once again stopped them.  
  
"This is my fight. Stay out of it." They immediately backed up. Draco then ran at Harry, intending to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Never mess with a Malfoy. Harry was too quick for him, however, and caught his fist before it came into contact with his jaw. He then proceeded to push Draco up against the wall, where he pounded him until he knew that he couldn't take anymore. He let Draco go, and watched him slump down against the wall.  
  
"Don't mess with my friends, Malfoy.", he said, and walked away. He knew he wouldn't be punished for fighting, because Draco was too proud to let anyone know that he was beaten in a fight, so it was with a grave smile that he walked back out onto the grounds.  
  
Ginny had decided to go and sit with Hermione and Ron after she had calmed down a bit. Ron had taken a break from his essay for a few minutes, and they had been talking about the new acid pop that Honeydukes was about to come out with when Harry returned.  
  
"Hey, mate. Where've you been?", asked Ron. Ginny looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"Oh, just had to go check on something in the dormitory.", said Harry. Ron looked skeptical at this, as did Hermione, but they ignored it. Ron decided that he should continue with his essay, and Hermione began to write in her journal. Ginny, seeing her chance, walked over to Harry.  
  
"What did you do, Harry?", she asked worriedly.  
  
"Only gave him what he deserved.", replied Harry.  
  
"You shouldn't have, Harry. It's not that big of a deal." Harry looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, it is. You can't just let things like that go." Ginny looked at him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, her eyes looked slightly glazed.  
  
"Thanks for caring so much, Harry.", she said almost mechanically. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave before he could say anything. As she walked away, Harry pondered over what was bothering her so much. He went back to sit with his friends, but couldn't seem to tear his mind off of her for the rest of the day.  
  
*Gasp* Whatever could be wrong with Ginny? *Laughs evilly* You must wait for the next chapter! If my spelling/grammar are horrendous, it's partially because of my impatience. I have a beta-reader but I wouldn't wait for her to get on so she could check it. Oh well. Please review! I appreciate it!  
  
Beta-reader speaking: Don't worry folks I prevented you from committing reader suicide! *Gives salute* Proud to be of service, someone's got to keep this mad person in line! And I apologize for the funky spacing but If It's not like that it'll get smushed all together, so sorry! 


	2. You Are My Life

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Don't sue! I have no money anyway. : )  
  
Yes, I completely forgot anything about being a Fanfiction author for an incredibly long amount of time, for those who are wondering. Therefore, I am creating a second chapter almost a year after the first, but it's OK, because I will try my best to not forget this time. If I do, you have my permission to bombard me with e-mails and threaten me incessantly. Well then, onwards!  
  
My Angel, My Only  
  
You Are My Life  
  
Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes as she walked back towards the castle. She had told everyone in her family except Ron, who she wanted to tell along with Harry. The rest of her family had promised to support her and guide her through all the difficult times she would encounter. She had also told Hermione, who had cried along with her and told her that no matter what happened, she would always be there. Why, then, did she have a sneaking suspicion that Harry wouldn't want to be around her once he knew?  
  
Her mother had suggested that she tell everyone who she was close to as soon as possible, but it wasn't turning out to be as simple as it had sounded. She had attempted numerous times to get Harry and Ron together and let them know. Once, she had even made them stop in the middle of a game of Wizards' Chess and move to the chairs by the fire. When they did as requested, and were both patiently awaiting her explanation, however, she had lost her nerve and run up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron and Harry had been completely bewildered, but they hadn't pressed the matter.   
  
Ever since then, they had caught her doing strange things such as looking at them out of the corner of her eye, or completely changing personality in the middle of a conversation. She knew that they were beginning to think she had gone mad. Hermione had told her that they were joking about how she would need a visit to St. Mungo's soon.   
  
By the end of these thoughts, Ginny had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. It took her a few moments to collect herself and recall the password.  
  
"Quivering Quaffles," she muttered.   
  
The Fat Lady seemed to be on a Quidditch kick lately. The last few weeks passwords had been "Benevolent Broomsticks", "Sniveling Snitches" and "Blooming Bludgers." None of them really made any sense, but nobody had cared, as long as they could remember them.  
  
Ginny went to retrieve a book from her trunk and then returned to the deserted common room. She would rather be back outside with the rest of the Hogwart's students, but she couldn't bear to see Harry again. She settled down into a comfortable chair, and became absorbed into the book. All of her cares and worries were temporarily forgotten.  
  
When Harry entered the common room later in the day, Ginny was once again nowhere to be found. He saw Hermione at a nearby table. He figured he would ask her, since she had come in earlier to do some Arithmancy extra credit.   
  
"Hermione, have you seen Ginny? She seems to be pulling lots of disappearing acts lately."  
  
"Yes, she was the only one in here when I came in. I tried to talk to her but she said she was tired and decided to go to sleep early," Hermione said.  
  
'That's strange,' thought Harry. Ginny was usually one of the last people in Gryffindor Tower to go to sleep, especially on Saturday nights such as this was. He decided to go see if anything was wrong. He started to climb the staircase to the girls' dormitories, when he was stopped by a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey 'Arry," Ron shouted from across the common room, his mouth full of food acquired from the kitchen. "Wrong staircase, my friend."  
  
Harry chose to ignore the remark and made his way the rest of the way upstairs. He looked at the labels on each of the doors, and opened the one bearing the name "5th year."  
  
Ginny looked up as he walked in.  
  
"Hi," she said unsurely.  
  
"Hey, Gin. I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Sirens were going off inside Ginny's head. 'Tell him to get out,' one part of her said. 'Let him know what's going on now, don't procrastinate any longer,' said another.  
  
Harry could tell that Ginny was having conflicting emotions. He decided that he should probably leave, and that they could have this conversation later if she wanted to. It wasn't important enough that he needed to tell her right then.  
  
"Maybe I should come back later," he suggested.  
  
"No," Ginny almost shrieked. The second voice inside of her had won. She would tell him now, no matter how much she didn't want to.  
  
"Um….Ok," said Harry.  
  
Ginny patted a spot on her bed. "Sit," she said.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he said as he sat down, at the same time as she said, " I need to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead, Harry"  
  
"You sure?" She nodded. "Okay. I've been trying to ask you this for way too long now. I don't know how or why, but I've realized that you're the girl for me. This doesn't sound like something I'd say, I know. I've never felt this way for another girl, including Cho. I'd do anything for you, including severely hurt Malfoy, as you saw earlier." They both smiled, but Ginny looked close to tears.  
  
"What I'm trying to ask you, I guess, is if you will be my girlfriend. If not, I understand. It's not that big of a deal, even though I kind of already made it sound like it is, but don't worry about it."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and immediately knew he's said something wrong. Silent tears were pouring down her face, and she looked as if someone had just died.  
  
Ginny wanted so much to say yes, to agree to be what she had wanted to be since she had first laid eyes on Harry. She couldn't bring herself to do that, however, without him knowing the truth.  
  
"I can't do that Harry," she started as his face immediately revealed his hurt, "without you knowing something."  
  
He seemed to cheer up greatly, and looked prepared to hear anything. Nothing could be as horrible as Ginny saying no to him right then. As long as she was with him, anything she said could be handled.   
  
"Go on, then. What is it," he said.  
  
She hesitated. If he turned away from her, she would be devastated. 'Please don't go away,' she thought. 'You'll break my heart'  
  
"Harry….I have a--- a disease."  
  
"What," he said a bit louder than intended. She cringed.  
  
"You know when Tom Riddle had me down in the chamber, and I was drained of everything inside of me?" He nodded. "Well, apparently my body was so defenseless that I got…very sick."  
  
"But Ginny, you were fine until now!"  
  
"The disease takes 2 to 3 years to affect the person. Madam Pomfrey just told me about a month ago that I had it, when I went down to the hospital wing because of a really bad stomachache. There aren't any magical remedies that can help it, at least none known."  
  
Harry's mind was teeming with this information. He was confused beyond belief. But there was one thing that he needed to know.  
  
"Is it terminal?"  
  
Ginny didn't want to answer it. 'Please, please don't make me answer. I need a way out of this!' she thought.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She gulped. "Yes, I have until the middle of my 6th year, according to Madam Pomfrey." Harry's face turned many different shades of green, then it went white.  
  
Ginny began to cry again, and Harry felt like doing the same. He was too empty right then, though, and no tears came to his eyes. He felt as though everything important was going to be taken from him. He knew, however, that it was certainly much harder on her than him. Suddenly he found words.  
  
"Well then," he said, his voice quavering wildly, "we'll just have to make these last few months the best that you've had, won't we?"  
  
Ginny smiled through her sobs. He would stay with her. Harry wasn't going to turn his back on her.  
  
"Thank you so much Ha-." She was interrupted when he placed his finger on her lips.   
  
He leaned in and kissed her lightly, bringing new tears to her eyes.  
  
"I will never leave you, Ginny. You are my life."  
  
With that she said he should go talk to Hermione and Ron before they suspected something and came up there too. Reluctantly he got up from the bed, kissed her forehead and headed for the door. He stopped as he remembered something.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You never answered me. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Certainly, Harry. I'd love to." She laughed.  
  
After he left, she sighed. She was incredibly relieved. She remembered something them, though. She had told Harry and not Ron. What if Harry said something to him? She was worried, but not enough to move. Exhausted, she drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she had had in a month.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allright folks, this is incredibly long for me and rather stupid, but it's OK. It'll get better from here, this was just obviously a necessary chapter to the story.Almost 1700 words guys, congratulate me, and don't always expect this of me. I figured I owed it to the 2 reviewers I had on my first chapter, and I apologize to them both. I will update soon as possible. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I don't care if you hated it, humor me and review. I will love you forever. Ideas are appreciated!! Toodles, readers! 


End file.
